


9/11

by FemSanzo291



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Len lived in the US and were 3 blocks away from the Twin Towers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9/11

**Author's Note:**

> I myself don't remember where I was because I was only one. Though I do know where my sister had been, she had been at school, her first day of school infect. The teachers were using walkie-talkies and picked up redo waves. The odd thing was we lived and still do live in TN.
> 
> Oh, and if you want I can make a series of one shots.

(Rin's POV)

"Class we are luring about 9/11 today," as soon as the teacher said this the whole class ground. Well all except nii-san he tensed a little.

"Were any of you in the US when the Twin Towers were hit?" me and a few other students raised there hands.

"Rin pleas tell your class about that day."

"We had been in school that day. The school we went to was 3 blocks away from the World Trade Center. We had been in line to go to lunch- I had been 1st in line with Len right behind me- when one of the gym teachers came running up the steps- which were just outside our room- yelling '2 plans just crashed into the Twin Towers!' At the time I could not make the connections. Me and Len want to lunch forgetting about the yelling gym teacher. Latter during lunch we were called to the office. Our aunt was there both our worked in the Twin Towers, they," I stated to chock up, "they both di-died." as soon as I finished I started to cry along with my brother.

The teacher walked back and hugged us.


End file.
